64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
Casper the Chameleon
Casper the Chameleon is a male chameleon who lives in the jungle. He is the cheeky son of Granddad Chameleon. Physical Appearance He is a purple chameleon with yellow spots. Personality Since Casper doesn't have enough seriousness, he likes to use camouflage by changing colors at once until he realizes that he uses it for solving problems. For example, Casper started being a watermelon to Herbert and started avoiding him; Herbert got tired and Casper taunted him. This is one of most notorious tricks to the animals. Another one of his despicable tricks is when he turns into an egg (which belongs to Audrey). Then, the fake egg begins rolling down the hill, which turns out to be Casper. Audrey is upset with this despicable plan when Casper is being a nuisance. The most notorious trick is when he taunted Toby on a tree trunk. It started when he pretends to be another turtle as this leads the two in danger. Casper is not always bad, though. Casper is able to use colors wisely for help. The only thing that was done is when a stork named Seamus cannot hear the duo screaming for help. Casper finally learned how to use camouflaging wisely when is the right time after being rescued. Appearances Season 2 * The Story of Casper the Chameleon (first appearance) Gallery Ep 39 5.jpg Ep 39 6.jpg Ep 39 7.jpg Ep 39 10.jpg|Casper and his grandfather Ep 39 11.jpg Ep 39 12.jpg Ep 39 14.jpg Ep 39 15.jpg Ep 39 16.jpg Ep 39 17.jpg Ep 39 19.jpg|Casper turning yellow. Ep 39 20.jpg|Casper turning green. Ep 39 21.jpg Ep 39 23.jpg Ep 39 24.jpg Ep 39 25.jpg Ep 39 27.jpg|Casper is disguised as Herbert's watermelon. Ep 39 29.jpg|Casper fleeing away from Herbert disguised as his watermelon Ep 39 30.jpg|Casper made Herbert very tired after avoiding him, thinking Casper is his watermelon. Ep 39 32.jpg|Look closely under Audrey and you can tell that this egg under her is actually Casper's disguise. Ep 39 33.jpg Audrey.jpg|Casper is under Audrey disguised as her egg Ep 39 34.jpg Ep 39 39.jpg|Audrey caught the fake egg, which is actually Casper in his camouflage. Ep 39 40.jpg|Casper is disguised as Audrey's egg. Ep 39 41.jpg Ep 39 43.jpg Ep 39 47.jpg Ep 39 50.jpg Ep 39 51.jpg Ep 39 52.jpg Ep 39 54.jpg Ep 39 55.jpg Ep 39 56.jpg Ep 39 58.jpg Ep 39 69.jpg Ep 39 71.jpg Ep 39 72.jpg|Casper flashes red for Seamus to rescue him and Toby in danger, since Seamus can't hear them screaming. Ep 39 73.jpg Ep 39 75.jpg Ep 39 78.jpg Ep 39 79.jpg Ep 39 80.jpg Ep 39 81.jpg Ep 39 82.jpg Ep 39 83.jpg Ep 39 84.jpg Ep 39 85.jpg Ep 39 86.jpg Ep 39 87.jpg Ep 39 88.jpg Ep 39 89.jpg Ep 39 90.jpg Trivia * Casper is very similar to Nigel. Both animals are depicted as children who cause trouble and are warned by their parents (Granddad and Nelson). * The chameleon on the series productions looks like Casper. However, it is assumed if Casper was the mascot of this subsidiary company. The difference is that the lizard has purple spots. * He is either based on a panther or Cape dwarf chameleon. * Casper is the second chameleon to have spots on his body. The first is an unnamed green chameleon that got its tongue tangled up. * Casper is the only character who can change colors. * His favorite food is dragonflies. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of Africa Category:Males Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Tricksters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Visitors of the Zoo Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Antagonists